Prey to the Heart
by TRikiD
Summary: Bellwether became the new mayor of Zootopia when she used fear to make predators look like the problem, and now predators don't live as happily or freely as they used to with the new Tame Collars they all have to wear. But for Bellwether, her new assistant mayor, Olivia Daffodil, sheds some light on her tragic past.


**What if Nick hadn't swapped out the serum with the blueberries?**

* * *

Prey to the Heart

Chapter 1 - A Not-So Glorious New Generation

Dawn Bellwether was grinning down at the glorious sight before her. She had successfully tricked all of Zootopia into believing that all predators were monsters that needed to be muzzled and caged, that prey were the dominant species, and now her ultimate problems, Nick and Judy, were about to be eliminated.

"Bye-bye, Bunny," Bellwether growled down at Judy, just before Nick snarled and lunged at her neck with fully exposed claws and teeth. And in the blink of an eye, the life of Judy was gone, torn away in vain as the savage fox ripped her apart and ate her.

And soon enough, the sirens of the rest of the ZPD rang through the old museum, as Chief Bogo and the other officers rushed in to the bloody and gory scene.

"What happened?!" Chief Bogo demanded the small sheep.

"It was _terrible_ , Chief Bogo! It was Nick Wilde, he chased Officer Hopps until she collapsed of exhaustion; Doug and I tried to save her, but we were too late!" Bellwether cried dramatically, even crying real tears.

"No…" was all Bogo could say, he stumbled back a bit when the savage Nick looked up and growled him with blood on his chops. The other cops were just as shocked, but none were more scared than the predators(some lions, tigers, or wolves). They now knew that they were the targets of the growing dangerous predator media, and they had no idea what to expect.

No one did. Especially when Mayor Bellwether had the city's brightest scientists and engineers build a contraption called a Tame Collar, which was ordered to put on every predator in Zootopia once they reached a certain age. The Tame Collar sends a surge of electricity through the wearer's body that is only powerful enough to stop them in their tracks, a "reset" if you will, and the surges only occurred when the wearer's breathing or heart rate increased above average.

Within a year, every predator that was old enough was clasped with a Tame Collar around their neck; they were also fired and usually couldn't come back to their old careers because anyone looking to hire believed they would go insane. Instead, most predators were moved to much lower rank, and never made as much money as they used to.

Luckily, Mayor Bellwether still allowed predators other opportunities, let alone live in the city. She knew she could not be too harsh; otherwise, suspicion would arise and that was the last thing she needed. She had already come too far.

Being the new mayor of Zootopia, Bellwether had to hire a new assistant mayor of her own, which actually raised her curiosity since she had always been the assistant mayor, but now the tables have turned.

And one morning, the tiny ewe was sitting at her desk, her chair turned out towards the view of the beautiful sunrise shining over the new and improved predator-controlled city of Zootopia. She smiled at her work, but then her desk phone started ringing.

"Mayor Bellwether speaking," Bellwether informed after hitting the speaker button.

"Good morning, Mayor," a squeaky voice greeted politely on the other end of the line.

"Good morning, Miss Chips. What do you need?" Bellwether greeted her receptionist, a friendly chipmunk who had been friends with her since she became assistant mayor. She had also given the adorable chipmunk a much better workplace than that of the room next to the boiler like Lionheart had given her, and so Miss Chips' desk was actually the first thing you see on the first floor.

"It's your new assistant mayor, Olivia Daffodil, she's here."

"Oh, great! Send her to my office, please!"

"Yes, Mayor Bellwether!"

Bellwether spun in her swivel chair while humming a playful tune, totally happy with herself and her successions of making the world a better place for prey. And now, she was getting a new assistant mayor, a prey as well. What could be better?

Bellwether was soon pulled from her thoughts when she heard a few light taps on glass, and she turned to find a small sheep standing against the thick glass doorway to her office.

"Come in! You must be Olivia Daffodil!"

"Yes, I am, Ma'am!"

Daffodil was a very small ewe, just like Bellwether, in fact she was practically the exact same size and height; her skin beneath her white curly white wool was pale pink, her eyes were sparkling amber orange, and she wore a red turtleneck with a frilly skirt to match. The only difference between the sheep was that Daffodil lacked the huge fluffy ball of wool atop her head like Bellwether.

"Oh please, Sweetie, no need to be so formal. I look forward to be your new boss, but I also look forward to being your new friend," Bellwether reassured while jumping down from her chair and walking around her desk to greet the other sheep, and she gently took her hooves in her own to be more comforting.

"You're such a nice boss and friend already. Thank you, Mayor Bellwether," Daffodil giggled sheepishly(ha, see what I did there), and blushed a bit.

"Of course, Sweetie. Now, as the new assistant mayor of Zootopia, you must know that you are not just some glorified secretary, but also a _very_ important opinion and face of the city. I may be the mayor, but you are literally right underneath me. Can I count on you to follow and support me, and to protect this city, Olivia?"

The sweetness in Bellwether's green eyes was now sternness, as she looked directly into Daffodil's eyes for an answer, and the new assistant was nervous yet persistent in the intimidating mayor's gaze.

"You can count on me, Mayor Bellwether," Daffodil finally replied firmly.

"I am very glad to hear that. Welcome aboard, Assistant Mayor Daffodil," Bellwether said with an even kinder smile, holding out a welcoming hoof for Daffodil to take, and the two ewes shook their hooves with content.

 _This is the beginning of a glorious new generation,_ Bellwether thought with pride.

* * *

 **Yes, this is an AU where Bellwether was actually successful in getting rid of Nick and Judy, and controlling the predator/prey ratio. This might(keyword: might)also be a redemption story. Can ya guess who gets redeemed?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
